


Finding New Prey

by emothy



Series: Rewritten [3]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More interaction between Fuji and Atobe. In the same continuity as and set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/26479">A dark heart, beating</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding New Prey

-

"Ho, so I see I find you without a captain now."

Fuji froze his steps, but did not turn to meet Atobe. He could picture in his mind the way Atobe looked; standing there looking cocky, a big smile, on hand on his hip. Looking smugand self-satisfied. Fuji could only thank whatever deity existed for small mercies; Atobe had kept his word and not told anyone the true motivation to taking Tezuka out of their match. He enjoyed having everyone think he was just a dirty player, even though he didn't need to be. The element of surprise could prove very useful.

Fuji did not feel a need to reply. And Atobe obviously hadn't been expecting one.

"So is your Buchou at the hospital now, mmm?"

Fuji tried not to clench his fists tighter, lest he hurt himself. Atobe knew damn well Tezuka was at the hospital, he had caused the damage. And Fuji had asked him to; asked him.

He felt bad, to put it lightly, but he could not find it in him to regret his actions if they would come to a head and cause Tezuka to get real treatment. He would come back better than ever, and himself again. The right thing for the wrong reason.

"Fuji, why aren't you answering me? Have you gone deaf? Or have you learnt that speaking with me comes to no good, even when you think it's what you want?"

Fuji turned, and spoke quickly.

"It is still what I want," he insisted softly, "I'm going to tell Tezuka now that it was me. I would have told him sooner, but there were too many people around."

He began his steps away before he had finished his sentence. He was still walking on the last.

"Atobe," he said, barely glancing back to make sure his words carried, "I will not be your next."

-


End file.
